


今天姐姐不在家

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BG element, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 不二姐弟x观月（是的有由美子，但车只有不二观，裕观，由美子和观月是夫妻注意预警）NC-17，高铁，非自愿性行为，略微算乱伦关系？毕竟搞姐夫嘛！真的贵乱……tag：搞人夫/半推半就，内射/强上，捆绑





	今天姐姐不在家

**Author's Note:**

> 不二姐弟x观月（是的有由美子，但车只有不二观，裕观，由美子和观月是夫妻注意预警）  
> NC-17，高铁，非自愿性行为，略微算乱伦关系？毕竟搞姐夫嘛！  
> 真的贵乱……
> 
> tag：搞人夫/半推半就，内射/强上，捆绑

观月初在拿到毕业书的那一天向谈了四年的女友求婚了。那是一个七月的晴天，夏日的黄昏金灿灿的，温度适中，正午时还灼眼的烈日此时羞涩的藏在被烧得像玫瑰花海一般的红云里，仿佛特地为此时此刻渲染美景一般洒下娇艳的暖光，一身修身棕色西装的观月站在教师楼的楼下，不知是红云的衬托还是他内心的紧张，观月一向雪白的姣好面容竟难得有些发红，虽然青涩但勇敢的年轻人抱着一束精美的红玫瑰在所有人的注视下毫不避讳的宣布了他的爱情。他单膝跪地，在匆匆跑下来的不二由美子面前奉上了他的花和心，瞬间漫天的玫瑰花瓣从天而降，美丽的女人接过花，用守护一样的姿态附身吻上青年的额头作为回应，两个美人在漫天繁花背景下的契约美得不可方物，那一幕被东大女生们奉为圣经一样传唱，浪漫至极。

观月初，东大最美的校草，社会学与化学文理双学位杰出毕业生，此等光环环绕下的男人曾有过无数风流的传言，来到学校的第一个星期就被女孩子的情书塞爆却能四年坐怀不乱，因此传出不少关于观月喜欢的是男人的趣闻，配上那张不失英气但阴柔美艳的容貌自然是有不少人相信的，甚至有人猜测观月和东艺出名的美男艺术家不二周助早就在一起了，因此观月和由美子老师走得近些也没有引起太多的怀疑，却不想最后接受观月单膝下跪的不是不二周助，而是这位比观月要大上快十岁的熟女，观月的辅导员，不二兄弟的姐姐不二由美子。

有时候缘分是个奇怪的东西，观月在十四岁的时候第一次看到由美子温柔的笑容时就难以自拔了，当由美子满脸关心的看着不二周助，一把把裕太搂进怀里的时候，观月根本无法掩饰自己的内心的羡慕。或许他是有些俄狄浦斯情结的，被仆从和管家带大，十三岁又被送到东京独自求学的观月小小就学会了独立和利用别人的感情，几乎从没有被年长的漂亮女子如此温柔对待过的经历，自然是对成熟的女人有着说不清道不明的向往。由美子成熟可靠又美丽强大，就这么轻易的走进了一个浑身是刺的男孩最柔软的内心里，成为了他生命中的美好和束缚。

暗恋和追逐是一个很漫长的过程，但观月最不怕的就是挑战，一向表现出傲慢毒舌的坏小孩在不二由美子面前一下子变得温和拙笨了，追逐着考到东京大学成为她负责的学生，善待裕太，把和不二周助搞好关系提上日程，在毕业的那一天向一直等着他的由美子求婚，然后与由美子走向婚姻的殿堂。

一切都那么顺利，而观月却不知道这种顺利只是暴风雨前的平静。  
虽然婚后的生活平淡如水，但对于观月来说有一个温馨的家便是千金难换的，就像他最喜欢的电影中的女主角那样，独自一人在眼花缭乱的社会中沉浮，最终还是停留在平庸的港湾中才获得真正的幸福，但美中不足的是，由美子是个工作狂，每天画上艳丽干练的妆容冲向职场，围着上百个学生操心，早出晚归已经是寻常事了，原本那个喜欢在指挥台上挥斥方遒的军师观月为了由美子几乎成为了小鸟依人的家庭主夫。东京赫赫有名的心理咨询师观月初为了给妻子做饭每天只会接待少量的客人，几乎一座难求，而观月不在乎多少客人排队等着他，只有由美子的事才是重要的。

他太爱她了，爱到几乎迷失了自我，爱到眼睛里再看到不到别人。一向精明的观月对周围人的感情已经不敏感了，他完全不知道自己求婚的那天，站在楼顶撒花的朋友们欢笑的脸孔中有一张不那么欢喜的脸。他的学弟，不二裕太，接受了帮助自己学长向自己姐姐求婚的委托站在高处特有的风中，手里的花瓣被攥成一团，几乎要被攥出汁液。

不二裕太擦着头发从浴室里走出来，新家很大，哥哥姐姐不在家的时候就会显得冷清，可裕太不在乎，他最喜欢哥哥姐姐都不在家的时候了，这样他的观月学长才会围着他一个人转。水从脸侧滑下，滴落到裕太裸着的小麦色胸膛上，不二裕太已经成长成了一个可以独当一面的高大男孩，因为一直打网球而保持着优秀的身材，一米八三的身高几乎可以把一米七出头的观月盖进阴影里。大三的生活不急不缓，所以裕太也不经常住在学校，而是三天两头的往姐夫家里跑。

“裕太，由美子姐姐要去大阪交换学习一个星期呢，这段日子你常住也没有关系，客房我已经打扫出来了。”

“哦。”裕太用毛巾擦了擦头发，转身看到一身浴衣的观月拿着吹风机走了过来，“吹干吧。”观月递过去吹风机给他，手腕从宽大的浴袍中露出来，纤细的皓腕如霜，令裕太有种想要握上去的冲动。观月下班回来第一件事就是洗澡，宽大的浴袍随意的包裹着他的身子，松松垮垮的像匆匆打包的礼物。此时观月的头发已经干了，而裕太不过是打了球匆匆冲了一下而已，随便拿毛巾应付一下也就算了，并没有要吹干头发的想法。

观月见裕太盯着自己，却没有丝毫要接过去的意思，有些责怪的开口：“裕太，总是这样容易着凉哦，还有把衣服穿上，你这样子由美子会担心的。”

“哦。”裕太随便应答着，眼中尽是观月松垮衣襟下的风景。白玉一样的锁骨令人垂涎，裕太稍微摆平视线就能看到那张熟悉的面孔，观月黑紫色的卷发因为刚洗完而比平时更蓬松，一颦一动中散发出玫瑰的香味，抱怨的轻柔语气像羽毛拂过胸膛一般令人心痒难耐，这个人这样站在眼前让裕太已经听不进他在说些什么了。裕太只觉得观月很过分，明明很轻易的就把人掰弯，自己却直的讨厌，他自己究竟知不知道自己有多么诱人，还要这样在他面前晃来晃去。

不二裕太对观月初的喜欢从十三岁开始，情窦初开的少年被圣光下的男子所迷惑，而那个罪魁祸首却不自知。因利而聚的伙伴，大体对于观月来说，自己不过是这样的存在而已，如今自己又多了一个身份，观月的小舅子，真是亲切到让裕太觉得心里疼痛。观月是个对感情很负责的人，但似乎这种负责只对女孩子们有效。裕太亲眼见过观月拒绝过许多女孩的追求，当那些女孩展示出一点付出的时候，观月就会很温柔的婉拒这些好，几乎成了不沾花惹草的好男人的代表，但他却能对赤泽明显逾越了兄弟情的好照单全收后依旧恍若不知，更是对自己几乎到了恋人一般的追随视而不见，裕太不明白为什么这么玲珑剔透的人可以如此迟钝，只因为是同性，所以没什么可担心的吗？

“唉，由美子的生日要在大阪过了，送什么礼物好呢，不如我把自己打包过去大阪怎么样。”观月说起由美子就笑得很明艳，他托着下巴佯装思考，自己全票通过后随手撩了一下有段日子没剪的额发，让视线清晰一些，不想刚要走就撞进裕太肌肉感十足的胸口上。

“哦呀。”观月退了一步，看进裕太的眼睛里，总觉得那种眼神有些陌生的侵略性，观月避开那样的眼神，低头卷了卷头发低声笑了一下来缓解一瞬间的心虚，“哼哼，你不觉得以你的体积不应该在门口发愣吗？”

“观月，姐姐总是不在是不是满足不了你啊。”

“唉？在说什么啊！”观月的脸突然红了起来，“你小小年纪的不要……”

裕太突然上前，一把握住观月的手腕，一手扶着他纤细的腰身，侧身将观月抵在门框上，随着观月的痛呼，吹风机哐当一声掉在地上。

“我已经二十一岁了，不再是什么小孩子了！”裕太的声音低而危险，观月总是习惯性的把裕太当做自己身后那个亦步亦趋的后辈，一时间都忘记裕太已经是个成年人了。

“我……总之你不可以说这种话！由美子是你的大姐，而我是你的姐夫，你怎么可以这样没大没小！”观月继续咄咄逼人，手腕发力想要挣脱裕太的牵制。“放开！”

观月的浴衣在挣扎的过程中渐渐滑落下肩头，裕太不依不饶的倾身压过去，直接用一个强迫的吻代替了一切语言，裕太将一条腿卡入观月的双腿之间，把他曾经敬爱的前辈固定在门边上。观月一向优雅的神色不见了，被一种深深的震惊所替代，他像一只被网罗的金丝雀，只有扑腾着的无力翅膀还叫嚣着最后的一点傲慢。

“唔……裕太……不行……”观月痛苦的躲闪着裕太的唇舌，却根本只是招惹来裕太更多的肆虐，观月猛地别过头，深吸了一口气，“我是你姐夫！你疯了！”  
观月凶起来很可怕，即使是现在裕太还是会这么觉得，那眼神其实并不真的凶恶，但那里会带着毫不掩饰的厌恶，从那样的美目中传递出来的厌恶会像刀一样剜痛人心，就像他对待那些输掉比赛的选手，轻蔑，刻薄，像神厌弃卑微的渣滓一样，而作为被神厌弃的凡人自然是诚惶诚恐，痛彻心扉的。彻底被破坏掉的观月让裕太病态的觉得那个属于自己的前辈又回来了，当看到观月那熟悉的，带着冷漠与厌恶的眼神时，随之而来的不是曾经的失落与心虚，而是一股涌入小腹的热流。自从观月开始追逐姐姐，他就再没见过观月用那种眼神看自己，取而代之的是温柔和容忍，在厨房里切菜的观月，为他端上热菜的观月，会帮他打理好领带的观月……是他希望的观月前辈，但终归只属于他的大姐，于是再好也不是他的。

不过，姐姐不在家啊。

“放开！”  
观月没有想到自己的威慑不但没有使裕太的动作停下，反而使对方的力道变本加厉了起来，恣意的用自己已经硬的像铁棍一样的男根隔着薄薄的浴巾抵着怀里的人夫，将其娇小的身子完全掌控。被残忍的挤在狭小空间中的观月怕的已经有些发抖了，可他却还是不忘行使自己高高在上的命令让裕太住手，然而那个被观月嚎一声就会乖乖听话的小奶狗如今已经变成了一头成年的野狼，观月的冷眼和苛责再也不会起作用了，更何况是这种嘤咛一般的抗拒，“唔...我是你的姐夫！你不可以这样！这是...乱伦！僭越！”

“姐夫？你不是最喜欢我叫你观月前辈的吗？”裕太抓住观月最后可以自由移动的手，伏在观月耳边低声把一切心中的不甘倾倒出来，“你喜欢姐姐只是因为他是女人吧，没关系，姐姐满足不了你的，我可以。”

“你在说什么疯话！”观月的情绪开始崩溃了，他如梦初醒一般的意识到不二裕太对自己的感觉，而这个反应迟钝到当对方下体的硬物毫不掩饰的抵上他的大腿时，他才明白裕太对他的喜欢已经超越了普通的师徒或者兄长，一想到由美子如果知道自己的丈夫被他的亲弟弟所觊觎将会怎样鄙夷，观月就怕得心脏骤痛，平日里那个妖精一样游刃有余的美人开始变得歇斯底里，因为怒骂而有些低沉嘶哑的声音已经是他最后的一层微不足道的防御。“不二裕太！别让我恶心你！”  
裕太笑了，他知道这样的观月代表了什么，代表他的前辈已经被逼入绝境，代表他伪装自己的情绪系统已经混乱，就像他被自己的哥哥所击溃时那样，他的前辈此时就像一片多米诺骨牌，只消得他轻轻一推，就会一败涂地。

“啊……不！”不二裕太的大手伸进浴衣里，用残忍的力道掐上观月的腰，惹得观月疼得弯下腰去，仿佛迎合一样拥住了裕太。观月越是愤怒抗拒裕太越是无法自持的兴奋，无法忍耐的硬挺已经硬的发痛，不二裕太的大脑已经被生理的需求和爱恋所占据，什么伦理道德统统被抛在了脑后，哪怕观月恨他，他也要得到他，况且他不会的不是么，他是观月最爱之人的亲弟弟，有什么是不可以被原谅的呢？一定没有吧。

不二裕太将胡乱挣扎的观月直接扛了起来，三步并作两步的将观月初扔在观月夫妇平时睡的大床上，一阵天旋地转后气血不足的观月昏沉沉的伏倒在床中央，白色的浴衣已经被扯下大半，一大片奶白色背脊和修长的双腿暴露在外，更衬黑发如墨，观月身下殷红的布料还是他新婚时买的，红色的缎面绣着黑色丝线的玫瑰花，高雅又贵气，配上顶着乱发缩在床上衣衫不整的观月，简直是一副足够令任何人血脉喷张的画面。

裕太胡乱翻腾起床头抽屉，里面果然放着润滑剂和避孕套，裕太冷笑一声将它们攥在手里，在这个房间里看到这些让裕太更加难以维持理智。观月有些晃过神来，撑起身子想要逃离这个无法掌控的局面，裕太见状直接将下身的毛巾扯掉，赤身裸体的扑上床扳着观月的肩膀，用蛮力直接将身下的人翻正，强迫观月面对自己，一只手开始在观月敏感的地方肆虐。  
“观月前辈……”  
“哈...你不配这么叫我...滚开...滚！”观月言语上不肯示弱，但身体已经在裕太的抚摸下软得像一摊水了，尤其是裕太握住观月下体柔软的阴茎与自己的抵在一起摩擦时，观月连象征性的反抗一下都做不到了，头狼一般想要吃干抹净他的年轻人根本没有给他一点回旋的余地，原本毫无反应的阴茎在裕太时而温柔时而强硬的抚摸下越发敏感起来，男人的身体就是这样，或许开始还能表现得清冷无欲，而一旦接受了一点快乐就无法停下追逐，身体的热度随着快感线性叠加，把观月一副贞烈的样子击的粉碎。  
“啊，不，好奇怪......”  
“舒服吗？是不是比和姐姐做更舒服。”  
耻辱感油然而生，观月咬着下唇摇了摇头否定了，而身体的反应却无比真实，被一种无法抗拒的力量所拿捏的快感陌生又极致，观月心理上无法接受，身体却背叛着意识，来者不拒的接受着快乐。  
湿润的感觉随着裕太在他锁骨上的舔弄传来，被舔的有些迷茫的观月突然意识到什么，“不，不……算我求你了，裕太，裕太……别留下痕迹……”观月清楚地意识到自己与裕太体力上的悬殊，抵抗毫无作用，他只能不停地拼命求裕太不要让由美子知道，求他不要在自己身上留下痕迹，他不想由美子怀疑自己出轨，更怕由美子知道自己是和裕太做了。由美子不止一次调笑说他这样漂亮的男孩喜欢上自己真是不可思议，如果由美子因此质疑他的性向，或许会跟他离婚，会残忍的离开他……

“那我想进到前辈这里，可以吗？”裕太的手转而探到观月的后穴，用指甲轻轻刮了一下紧致的穴口，故作姿态的征求观月的同意。

“......”观月闭上眼睛摇了摇头，却不敢说出拒绝的话，更羞愧的不敢直视裕太渴求的眼睛。裕太见状低头咬了一口观月的乳尖，惹起一阵尖锐的哭腔，“啊...不，你怎么样都可以，不要咬我，不行！”

“操得前辈哭出来也可以是吧？”

观月愣了一下，脸红得发烫，他近乎咬着牙说着不知道是否违心的话，“...我才不会哭啊！”

衣衫半褪的美人吼起来的样子十分娇嗔，裕太笑了，就像原来那个天真的孩子，“观月前辈还是喜欢逞强啊。”不等观月反驳，裕太已经握着观月的膝窝抬起他的一条长腿压向一边，狠狠的在观月大腿内侧最细嫩敏感的软肉上咬了一口，留下一个欢好的痕迹。

“啊！不二裕太你是狗么！”

“汪！”裕太笑的时候露出一点牙齿，阳光得有些炫目，而观月无暇去欣赏这些，疼痛让泪水不听话的集中在眼角摇摇欲坠。

“这里姐姐是不会发现的吧，我得做个标记，到时候观月前辈爽了不认账可不行。”

包裹上润滑剂的手指温柔的试探着观月紧窒的穴口，在观月难耐的喘息中慢慢滑入，开拓。裕太不想弄伤观月，他要让观月的身体沉沦而不是觉得和自己做爱是一种痛苦。

他要证明自己比姐姐更能让观月欲罢不能，只要一次，一次就好，观月这样美丽淫荡的身子就再也离不开自己的疼爱。

“忍一下。”裕太用亲吻安抚着难受得身子都僵硬起来的前辈，把观月身体上的反抗压制下去，观月没有过这样的经验，裕太用手指侵犯着他，而他却居然在这种压迫中感受到了莫名的满足。“啊！好奇怪...我...呜啊！”观月的身子突然弓了起来，紧紧抓住裕太的肩膀抵抗着，一阵强烈的快感带着酸胀的热流冲向半硬的阴茎，仿佛有什么东西要冲出来似的，裕太意识到什么，添进一根手指，反复的按压着那个让观月爽得脚尖都蜷起的地方。

“啊，好难受...好奇怪...裕太...裕太...出去！”观月哭了，快感带来的泪水比疼痛还要难忍，眼泪扑簌簌的滑下脸庞，又被裕太舔去。裕太很听话的退出手指，却还不等观月缓一下被快感所积压出的欲望，就被一根比两根手指还要粗长得多的肉刃插出了一声惊叫，裕太不偏不倚的狠狠的研磨到了观月敏感的腺体上，第一次体会陌生的快感让观月一时间双目失焦，差点就被插得直接射了出来。

被前辈温暖的小穴吸附的感觉像冬日的梦一样美好，裕太健壮的蜂腰开始发力，狂躁的律动让身下比自己小上不知道多少号的柔软身体随之沉沉浮浮，裕太沉浸在快感里也不忘看着观月惊艳绝伦的面孔，被染上情欲后的面容妖艳无比，因为隐忍而被咬得发红的小嘴迷乱的随着裕太操弄的节奏发出喘息和呻吟，无神的暗紫色眸子被情欲染得更深，之前那副清高劲儿哪里还在，已然是一副快要被裕太操翻的样子，连手都不由自主的想起抚摸自己濒临释放边缘的阴茎，拯救自己无处宣泄的欲望。

“前辈这么敏感，那我把学长操射好不好？”裕太根本不是征求，他抓住观月的手腕，用压倒性的力量将观月想要碰触自己的手按在头侧，更用力的捣进去，把意乱情迷的前辈干的呓语连连，观月第一次用后面承欢，身体和感情上都很难接受被操到高潮，可裕太就是不让他碰一下自己欲望的源头，“不行，我做不到的...呜......”

裕太努力的在观月身上驰骋，健硕的小腹肌肉都鼓了起来，一下下全靠蛮力顶弄在观月的敏感处，发出令人面红耳赤的啪啪声。在裕太无止境般的折腾下，观月的哭叫声已经很微弱了，虚弱的美人只能发出有气无力的媚叫，在高潮的边缘沉浮，每天都被精心打理的墨发在床上蹭得凌乱，鬓边的发翘起贴在脸上，使原本就只有巴掌大的脸显得更小了，实在动人又惹人怜。

“呜...啊...啊...那里...哈.....快......”被干熟的观月终于无法忍耐的主动寻求起快感，迎合着裕太的操干晃动着柔软的腰肢，妖媚的模样让早就过了青春期的裕太一时间差点忍不住直接交代了，裕太眼睛发红，直接抱起观月让他坐在自己身上，姿势突然改变让裕太涨红的阴茎一下子直抵穴心，观月窒息一般仰着头，像一只华美濒死的白天鹅，神圣又罪恶，在绝望的高潮中发出最后的悲鸣。

乳白色的液体不停的从细嫩发红的铃口泄出，尽数喷射在两人的腹部，裕太被突然咬紧的穴道吸得精关难守，紧紧抱着怀里的人，把头埋在他的颈窝，任性的射在了观月体内，把对方浇得直抖，即使好一会过去了，被强迫高潮的观月还处在久久不散的余韵里，小腹和大腿根止不住的抽搐，一波初潮过后，又滴出几滴透明的前液来。

“观月前辈。”裕太像蹭着心爱的毛绒玩具一般蹭着观月的软发，有些撒娇似的叫他的名字，从从未体验过的极致高潮中稍稍缓过神来的观月鬼使神差的抬起发软的手抚摸了一下裕太有些扎手的短发，轻轻叹了口气。

“我是不是比姐姐更好。”理所当然的语气中带着点俏皮，可裕太不提这茬还好，一提起由美子，观月心里的怒气瞬间又腾了起来，“不好！哪里都不好！滚出去！”

裕太听话的把观月抱起来，让自己的阴茎滑出那个让自己醉生梦死的身体，没有了裕太阴茎的阻挡，观月体内的精液一股脑的从发红的穴口中流了出来，湿滑的流动感让有洁癖的观月羞愤得恨不得当场死去。

“为什么不带套...混蛋！”

裕太没想到观月这个时候最在意的居然是这个，坏坏的笑了一下，“因为我想射大前辈的肚子。”

观月的一头卷发都要被裕太气的炸起来了，他是不知道裕太都从哪学来那么多诨话，但他不喜欢被调弄的感觉，“我是个男人！我才不会怀孕！”

“那为什么要带套，我很干净的，我只和前辈做过哦，现在，以后都只有观月前辈。”

“不会有以后了！不会！”观月挣扎起来，“我要去洗澡！”虽然全身散了架一样在叫嚣着疼，可任何苦痛都无法清除他想要彻底洗干净自己的动力。

“不会有以后？那前辈向姐姐告状让她赶我出去怎么样？”裕太的天然黑不输于自己的哥哥，他知道观月不敢让姐姐知道他被自己强奸的事，那么只要姐姐不在，他就可以随意的拥有他，有了这第一次，观月就被他吃死了，只要观月不离开这个家，他就无处可逃。

“如果可以，我真想杀了你灭口。”

“我死了的话姐姐会难过的。”裕太早就习惯了观月的威胁，他把观月抱下床，向浴室走去，观月身心俱疲真的不想再吵了，任由裕太抱着他去洗澡，观月不得不承认，不二裕太身上有一种让人安心的感觉，就好像他走到哪里都喜欢带着裕太一样，虽然那种感情谈不及情爱，但他对裕太也确实有些依赖了。

“你出去。”观月被放下后立刻把已经几乎挂在腰上的浴衣披上，准备等着裕太出去，却不想裕太放好了浴池里的水后不但没有出去还从里面关上了门，“前辈，我还想做。”

“唉？”观月话音未落就被三两下扒干净后抱进温暖的水池里，观月喜欢温水拂过身体的感觉，一时间把裕太的话忘在脑后了，小小的人在氤氲的水汽里缩了缩身子，软绵绵的几乎要滑到水面下面去，好在立刻被也迈进水池的裕太捞了起来。

“前辈不可以在这里睡过去。”听上去像关心一样的语气伴随着不怀好意的抚摸，观月作势推了推扑上来的裕太，“我帮前辈清理一下里面吧，前辈一定不好意思做的。”

观月涨红着脸还是点了点头，反正做都做了，他还矜持什么，观月在自我麻痹接受命运这方面一向擅长。

裕太笑出了一颗虎牙，看起来可爱极了，他一看得到观月首肯了，便直接分开观月的双腿，用又已经复苏的阴茎插入那个刚刚被喂饱的柔软穴口，轻缓的抽动，“好心”的帮观月“清理”起来。

“嘶...你...你...啊呜...”观月紧张的攀上裕太的肩，但因为脱力又滑了下去，裕太见状赶忙环住观月的腰，把他抵在池壁上操弄起来，“这不很快就有以后了。”

“慢一点，咿，我...不行...啊...啊...”观月的身子被开发得很敏感，先前感觉的记忆还没有被冲淡，没被玩两下就又要到了。裕太故意每一次顶入前都全根抽出，混着水再狠狠的捣进去，就好像真的在清洗一样，已经被干射过一次的观月被又一波的欲潮弄得舌尖都发麻，被干得合不上的小嘴中粉红的小舌若隐若现，裕太难耐的吻上去，柔软的触感甜到了心里。

“把前辈体内的精液刮出来了哦。”

“呼...别闹了，停...停下，你又不是...猫.....。”

观月说出neko时因为声音轻软仿佛一声猫叫，把裕太惹得突然身子一紧，阴茎还在外面就把阴囊里的液体尽数射了出去，很快就被四处乱流的水所带走。观月也惊住了，有些想笑又有些替裕太尴尬，裕太喘息了一会看进观月带着湿意的眸子，趁机找回了语言能力的观月又开始了他的毒舌，“停下了？这回听话了呀，小裕太。”

裕太有点小叛逆的心被激了起来，他想到什么似的，借着水的润滑扶着自己半软的阴茎对准松软的穴口又慢慢的推挤了进去，“不可能那么快的！唉？不！”观月有些惊吓的瞪大了眼睛，突然瞳孔收缩，被体内滚烫的冲击烫出一声惊叫。

一股颇为强烈的冲击不停的冲刷着观月敏感的地方，不听话的小狼狗居然在他里面抵着他的敏感射尿了，观月气得顿时差点背过气去，裕太射得力量很大，冲击和热度让观月的身体爽得反向弓了起来，身体前倾，紧紧贴上裕太的胸膛，一双骨节分明的手在裕太的后肩上乱抓。愤怒，恐惧，耻辱和快感共同将观月带入到一片苍白的极光之中，连手指都狠狠的的掐进裕太的后颈，留下一片红痕，裕太都不知道观月那么清瘦居然有这么大的力气，疼得直发出嘶声。

高潮褪去的观月身子一下子散了架一样，整个人都变得沉默。不知道自己是不是玩脱了的裕太有点小心虚，他抬眼试探般的看向观月，果不其然的看到一张绝望又阴森的脸，赶快又拾起自己那副小奶狗的模样，“前辈......我错了，原谅我好不好。”  
“......”  
最后裕太顶着观月杀人一般的神情给他冲洗干净身子，裹好，吹干头发带到床上再埋进软绵绵的被子里，最终让那双阴惨惨的眼睛因为疲惫和舒适而闭上。裕太知道观月的洁癖有多严重，清洗的时候观月一直一言不发的样子真的很可怕，像个破败的娃娃一样任他摆布，裕太心里打鼓，他怕观月醒过来精神失常假装失忆秋后算账菜里下毒什么的，但躺在观月身边，看到那张带着微微愁怨的温婉睡颜时，裕太悬着的心又放了下来，他的观月前辈被自己坑过，反对过，拆穿过，可哪一次观月都没真的跟他生气，所以这次也一定不会的。

+++++

不二周助结束了一天的拍摄，想着姐姐最近离家远行，观月那边或许会需要他的照顾，想来还能看见自己许久没见的小弟。不二其实对于观月成了自己姐夫这件事至今还有一种难以接受的情感，虽然不二擅长掩饰情感，在姐姐面前时还能保持风度，假装很祝福的样子，但单独在老朋友观月面前，他是一点都不掩饰自己对这门婚事的不满，话里话外带刺，明明是同辈的人，摇身一变成了自己的姐夫也就算了，偏这个人还是自己学生时代的冤家，一下子差了辈分，搁谁谁也不好受。不过不二的不满并非全因为一个辈分，具体的原因还要复杂的多。不二和观月的缘分从一场不那么愉快的对决开始，从此之后到由美子出现在观月初的生命里之前，他们保持着十分微妙的距离感，说远不远说近不近，互相就这么暗中在意了个把个月，慢慢的总吵嘴又互相在意的两个人越走越近，中间也发生过一些暧昧的时刻，曾惹得不二一度产生能够和观月走在一起的错觉，可事实最终证明这不过是不二的一场误会罢了，也正是因为那个美丽的误会，使得即使一年过去了，不二还是难以全盘接受姐姐嫁给观月的现实。但那是他最敬爱的大姐啊，即使不甘也没有什么办法，不二不得不承认，观月初这个人虽然性格麻烦龟毛得不行，但确实生得漂亮又十分能干，对姐姐也是毫无保留的好，能赚钱还能洗衣做饭，可以说能做到观月初这样程度的丈夫翻遍东京也难找出第二个，大姐能得到这样的幸福，不二还是打心底祝福的，哪怕这种祝福带着点淡淡的委屈，毕竟一向温柔爽朗的不二总是能吞下一切的委屈成全身边的人。

不二买了观月喜欢吃的蛋糕，又买了些昂贵的高级的牛肉，考虑到裕太可能在家还特地带回了一些和果子，当然也没忘了给自己买上一盒芥末糕。打开家门的时候不二敏锐的感觉到一丝违和，玄关衣物的摆放显示出有人在家的迹象，但不仅没有人出来迎接，便是不二轻呼两声也不见有人回应。考虑到别墅很大，不二想观月或许是在楼上睡着了，才连家里回来人了都不知道。不二把东西放在一楼的餐桌上，蹑手蹑脚的上了楼，楼梯上有水渍，走廊上的花瓶也倒了，浴衣和毛巾散落在地上，这种种不符合观月整理癖的现象让不二有些紧张起来，他顺着水渍走到观月的卧室门口，门虚掩着，不二轻轻推开，进入眼帘的画面令不二大脑放空了一秒。

他看见自己的弟弟正赤着身搂着观月熟睡，被子滑在两人腰间，观月也同样不着片缕，雪白的身子缩在裕太的怀里，睡得安稳，两人的姿势暧昧得刺疼眼睛，不二深吸了一口气，仿佛觉得空气中都有些暧昧的味道，不二移开视线，看到地上躺着揉作一团的床单，旁边地毯上还落着几个未开装的避孕套，种种情形联系起来，不二用脚趾想都能想到这里刚刚发生了什么。

不知道是震惊更多还是愤怒更多，不二只觉得身子仿佛堕入冰窟，然而头脑却热得发烫，他极力让自己冷静，忍住上前把观月初从床上拖下来质问的欲望，咬了咬牙，在自己失控前离开了。

 

“大姐...在外一切小心...再见。”不二挂上电话，在夜色中行走，他犹豫再三没有询问由美子知不知道观月和裕太的事，也没有向姐姐透露半分，本以为自己应该是义愤填膺的，冷静下来后，不二发现自己其实也没有自己想象的那样生气。

为什么是裕太呢...为什么不是自己。有些事情就像破窗理论，观月好好的待在自己面前的时候，不二并不做过多的念想，而当意识到观月已经被裕太染指，那种神圣不可侵犯的隔阂瞬间就消失殆尽了。

你果然还和以前一样招裕太喜欢，也和以前一样什么都做得出呢，观月。

 

观月做了一个噩梦，梦里朦胧的前方站着一个更加朦胧的身影，而无论观月怎么走都无法走到那人身边，蜜色的发发着模糊的光，可观月却无法得知尽头的那人究竟是哪一个不二，越是想要知道，深渊就离自己更近，观月被深渊捕获，逐渐的再也看不到那个身影，只剩无尽沉沦的黑暗。

观月醒来的时候屋内还和之前一样狼藉，唯一的区别就是身边冷冰冰的，没有一丝温度。如果不是身上散架一样的痛，观月根本想不起来发生过什么，仿佛一个独自醒来的普通清晨。

“裕太？”

没有人回答。

观月叹了口气，裕太大概是不知道怎么面对自己的怒火而先跑掉了，以前在学校的时候，裕太和赤泽总是笨手笨脚的，惹了事总是第一时间跑得没影，然后他就会在各种地方看到道歉的信和蛋糕。

可这次什么蛋糕都不可能让自己原谅裕太了。

观月一想起种种细节，那种被拥抱的感觉就令他既羞耻又愤怒，昨日发生的事信息量实在太大，令他不知道该怎么接受，观月磨蹭的坐起来，环抱住自己的身子发抖，除了身上的痛，仿佛一切都是虚幻的，观月逃避性的想要遗忘，如果事情就此结束，观月真的可以麻痹自己仿佛一切都没发生过。

而不二周助不容许观月逃避。

明明只是清晨，观月就已经像到了深夜一样疲惫，可身体已经不需要睡眠，观月窝在沙发上看着电话发呆，他想打给由美子却又怕自己忍不住情绪崩溃，想打给裕太让他解释，又觉得毫无必要，而不二周助，观月更是怕被他察觉到自己的不正常，毕竟整个不二家，观月最不擅长应付的就是不二周助。

空荡荡的房间冷得可怕，明明暖风已经开到最大，可依旧拯救不了这种冷清，观月不知道自己是怎么落到这步田地的。

是我的错吗？

裕太到底是怎么想的...

不如杀掉算了...

不二周助如果知道的话...

咔哒。

门锁被解开的声音把观月从无尽的自责和恐慌中惊醒。

如果裕太回来了...我该怎么面对他？生气？说教？抄菜刀还是逃跑？

胡思乱想间，观月最怕见到的人出现在玄关——一个带着门外寒气的不二周助。

“啊，姐夫，醒了呀。”不二的语气有些冷，称呼也和平时不太一样，观月敏锐地觉得不安，但观月安慰自己这是自己瞒了事情心虚而已，不二对自己不是本来就阴阳怪气的吗...

“这几天姐姐不在，裕太也有事，剩下几天，我陪你。”不二把一个黑色的手提包放在客厅的桌上，似笑非笑的看着观月。

“啊...裕太...怎么了？”观月的反应有些迟钝，也不抬头，只是依旧伏在沙发上，怔怔的看着茶几下阴影里的灰尘。不二踱步到观月身前俯视着他，高大的阴影笼罩着观月，他睁开眼睛，用冰蓝色的眸轻蔑又带着些玩味的看着眼前这个心虚到就差被自己吓昏过去的姐夫。

好可怜啊。

和很多年前的某时某刻一样。

“周助，裕太是不是和你说了什么？”观月抬眼试探性地询问，“他放假前说会回来的。”

“他今天说学校那边临时有事就暂时不回来了。”不二转过身，斜视着明明看不到观月的方向，长长的睫毛投下一层暗影，让原本透亮的蓝色眸子变得如同深不见底的寒潭。“裕太昨天回来过吗？”

“…”观月顿了一下，“嗯，回来了。”观月知道谎言越多，纰漏就越多，没有必要为了掩饰什么说一些没必要的谎言。“他在家吃了饭，我不知道他什么时候离开的。”

“真是越来越没礼貌了。”不二很少批评裕太，观月见不二似乎也心思重重的样子，决定自己做些什么挽救这种压抑的气氛。

“裕太他啊，就算长大了，叛逆期也还没有过，你一个做哥哥多担待就是了。”

“你还真是大度啊。”不二笑了一声，让观月有点发冷，他拾起沙发上的毯子披在身上，“这么早就来了，还没吃饭吧，我去做早餐。”

观月为了照顾他经常在厨房忙里忙外，不二因为工作原因，总是有了上顿没下顿，什么时间过来，观月就得什么时间为他开伙，有时候嘴上毒舌又恶劣的念叨不二饮食不规律还不如早死早超生，却每次都给他摆上一桌他最喜欢的热饭热菜，如今不二看着那个单薄的背影，占有欲像迸裂的水银一样灌满心底，恶劣的毒浸染了心智。原本以为作为亲人拥有已经满足了，已经觉得足够幸福了，可那种讨厌的伪装和距离被裕太打破后，贪欲就无法止住，一旦看到了一丁点希望，欲求就无限放大，无论如何都满足不了。

除非彻底占有。

观月打开冰箱，原本不抱希望有什么可以吃的东西，却看到一个来源不明，装满的袋子，观月皱着眉，检查了一下里面的东西，里面放着高级牛肉和一些点心。观月迟疑的拿出牛肉看了一下日期，发现是昨天的，有种不好的预感从心底下瞬间升腾起来。

“观月，你总是那么聪明。”不二从身后环住观月的腰，观月既不挣扎也不发一言，身体僵得厉害，这个极度恐惧的反应令不二知道观月在看到日期的瞬间就已经什么都明白了。

“你回来过。”

“嗯。”

“裕太怎么了。”

“我不会把裕太怎么样的，给他找了点事情做。”

观月故作冷静的收拾好物品关掉冰箱，突然用力挣开不二的怀抱，将不二推离自己的身边，毯子掉落在地上揉成糟糕的一团。积攒的恐惧和愤怒让观月一瞬间爆发了，他无法容忍一个即便成为了家人还在随时随地找他的漏洞，等着他出丑的敌人，观月大睁着一双美目，嘴角扯开一个有些疯狂的弧度，语调也变得歇斯底里，“你知道了又怎么样！呵呵呵呵，你想怎么样！告诉由美吗？还是毁了我！杀了我！哈哈哈哈哈哈，你没有证据，不二周助，别以为你永远是赢家！”

不二面无表情的盯着明显已经外强中干的观月，无视他的一切话语，“你会背叛姐姐吗？”

被质疑的愤怒让观月几乎是对着不二怒吼，理智无存，观月毫无顾忌的说出了心中对不二裕太的指控，“我没有也不会背叛由美！那是不二裕太的错！不是我！”

啪！随着一阵空气被掌风划破的风声，一个耳光重重的甩在观月的脸上，身体本就酸软的观月被突如其来的耳光打的一个重心不稳，身侧撞上冰箱，令冰箱中的物品发出咣当一声。

被一巴掌打懵的观月顺着冰箱跌坐下去，他不明白为什么明明自己才是受害者，不二却把一切的罪责都推给他，只因为不二裕太是他亲爱的弟弟，而自己不过是一个勾引他弟弟的贱人吗。

不二蹲下，一只手卡住观月的下颚，将观月的头抬起与自己平视，“我不喜欢你的回答，虚伪。”不二说罢，放开对观月的牵制，在那一瞬间、一毫秒下定了决心，瞬间用双手托住观月的脖颈和脸颊，猛的吻了上去，仅是一个刹那，不二就几乎用尽了毕生的勇气和力量，观月的挣扎恍若无物，连呼吸都仿佛不存在，不二拼命的索取，要把观月欠自己的多年幻梦都补偿回来。

你凭什么说自己不会背叛，凭什么把一切都怪罪给裕太，那我呢？我会同样被讨厌吗？不，不会的，因为你虚伪，你引诱了别人又不愿承认在此中获得了愉悦，我没有错...不二在偷腥的快乐与背德中沉浮，但理智总是像风雪中的残烛一样微弱，很快冲动与快乐便占据了上风。

经历过被裕太用行动告白过的观月已经不再因被同性索求情欲而震惊了，他更多的情绪是恐惧，不二周助和不二裕太所带来的恐惧是完全不同的，对不二裕太他恐惧无法接纳的汹涌感情，而对不二周助无论怎么想都是对不可预知的灾难本身的恐惧。

不二的吻不是裕太那种充满欲望的吻，而是占有和冲动，比起求爱更像是发泄和报复，口中的追逐并不甜腻而是攻城略地，就好像在执拗地进行一场没有悬念的比赛，不二用压倒性的力量将观月鞭笞得毫无立足之地，无论是挣扎还是顺服，都没有半分好过。血腥味充满口腔，观月已经不知道身体是哪里痛了，只能无力的发出一丝丝微弱的痛呼。

失去力量的观月柔软极了，给人以服从的感觉，不二停下要命的吻，欢喜的搂住观月，像个小孩子一样腻在他耳边轻言，“你会背叛姐姐的，对不对。”

观月虚弱的摇了摇头，“不二周助，无论你做什么，我都不会再上你的套了，想看我向你告饶？向你忏悔？还是承认背叛？我告诉你！不可能！”

“是吗。”不二温柔的一面刚刚出现就被打得粉碎，不二眯起眼睛，却没有微笑的弧度，观月看不到不二危险的表情，只是直勾勾的看着前方，陷入暴怒之后的一片空白的冷静。不二沉默着把观月从地上拽起来，几乎是撕扯着将观月从厨房带到客厅，狠狠的推到沙发上，体力上从来没有赢过不二的观月挣扎了一路都没能挣脱，毛衣的衣领被扯得扭曲，头发也在撕扯中被扯了几把乱作一团，观月像一只被暴力蹂躏过的猫咪，浑身伤痕的缩在沙发的一角凶狠的露出尖牙。

“我不怕你！”

“你会承认的，承认你也想要我，承认你就是不二家的婊子。”不二利落的脱下外面的长衫扔在地上，充足的光线透过客厅落地窗前的轻纱落在不二的身上，单薄合身的白衬衫透出肌肉的颜色和轮廓，发丝反射出的温暖蜜色中混杂着一抹冰冷的蓝，被笼罩在阴影里的观月一时有些沉沦，融在洁白晨光里的不二看起来就像希腊文献中所记载的美神——如果那张漂亮的唇中吐露出的不是魔鬼言语的话。

“不！我不想！我不是…”观月推开俯下身来的不二，被这样反抗的动作所激怒的不二已经顾及不了太多，他抽下自己的皮带，钳制住观月乱动的肩膀，熟练的向下一按，将观月像犯人一样反锁在身下，没有控制好力度的掰过观月的手臂引起一声惨叫，不二剑术和擒拿都不是白练的，三两下就用十字扣反绑住观月的双腕。

宽阔的沙发也禁不住两人这样的争斗，靠枕一个个的滚下来，一片狼藉，不二喘息着放开观月，看着观月挣扎了几下都没能起身的模样，那种熟悉的，战胜观月的满足感油然而生。

但他还没有完全胜利。

扯下观月下体的衣物只是一瞬间的事，不二甚至不记得自己这样做了，狂热的不二像一只不讲道理又危险的熊，他从背后抱住观月，将早已挺立的阴茎用充满羞辱性的姿势插入观月才刚经历过激烈性爱的后穴，没有前戏的插入令观月疼得几乎昏死过去，他紧抓着皮带多出的一角，用快速的喘息来过渡这种痛苦。  
强行进入让不二也并不舒服，不二咬着下唇，故意忽视一切可能的痛苦，即便感受到交合处不安的湿润也没有要退却的意思。

“啊...啊...疼...不二周助你...你...混蛋！”

“看来裕太没少疼爱你，我还以为会更困难一些呢...”

“他一定很照顾你，不舍得让你流血。”

“毕竟是我引以为傲的弟弟呢…很喜欢他吧。”

“…”  
观月不知道不二在说什么没营养的话，他现在满脑子都是灼热的疼和辱骂不二的句子，虽然疼得一句也说不出口。随着血液的润滑和伤痛的麻木，观月不再紧绷着身子，而是脱力的任由不二摆布，他不相信不二能击溃他，强迫和疼痛都一点也不可怕，反而让观月想要冷笑，笑话他不二周助也就这点本事了。

只是痛苦而已，越是痛苦，反而越是坚定。

不二陷在疯狂的满足中不可自拔，逐渐攀升的快感让不二白皙的脸微微泛红，他不停的在观月的肩头颈后留下细碎的吻痕，就像占据土地一样宣示主权，观月终于在濒死一样的境况中支撑起反抗的精神，“不要…嗯…别留下痕迹…算我求你…”

不二熟练的无视观月的一切祈求，仿佛身下只是一个精美的娃娃，更变本加厉的亲吻和律动，把身下人的声音打得粉碎，只剩下吐息和浅浅的呻吟。

“嗯…”逐渐习惯疼痛的观月突然因为一阵难言的快感而挣了一下，不二原本攻击一样强迫的律动变得趋于温柔，将一种不该有的感觉带给观月敏感的身体。意识有些朦胧的观月一时间被身体的热度和小腹的暖流所捕获，忘记自己还保持着那样耻辱的姿势，发出令人酥软的叫声，不二也有些惊讶于观月如此诱人的声音，甚至有点惊喜。

不二没有停下身下的动作，在观月逐渐因为快感而开始绷紧身体的时候，突然戏谑的开口，“初，你硬了呢。”

突然惊醒的观月有些慌乱的摇了摇头，不二捏了观月半硬的阴茎，玩味的笑，“我好像没摸过你吧，呵呵，怎么回事。”

不二吻了吻观月纤细的颈子，“你不会是因为我…”不二突然耸动一下胯部，顶出一个难耐的呻吟。

“啊…”

“被干一下就会硬一点呢。”

“嗯嗯…不要…不行…”观月不像是在和不二说，而是在警告自己，可敏感的身体根本不听他的祈求，反而进一步被温暖的性欲捂化，越是抗拒，越是在不二眼前像个笑话一样。

“被强迫都这么有感觉，初这么淫荡的身子，怪不得需要裕太来安抚呢。”

“闭！嘴！”观月几乎是咬牙切齿的挤出这两个字，嘴上凶狠，实则观月心里已经怕极了，他不怕痛苦，被伤害就会痛，可这份熟悉又陌生的快乐却后知后觉的令他害怕，如果他厌恶不二周助，那么快感怎么可以存在，明明被不二这么粗暴的对待，居然还能感受到快感。

我不是...

“被男人操就能硬成这样，初，这才是真的你…你的身体姐姐满足不了，所以才背叛了姐姐吧。”不二的话带着温热的吐息暧昧的温暖着观月的耳廓，像毒蛇的信子一样危险，观月的内心撕扯挣扎，身体叫嚣着沉沦，高傲和自尊又不肯就范。

“这是事实。”

我不是…我只喜欢由美子…只有她能让我快乐…

“你对我有感觉。”不二不依不饶的顶弄着观月的穴心，把玩着观月越是抗拒反而越是坚挺的男根，享受着一点点剥开观月虚伪外壳这个无比绝妙的过程，不二周助许久没有那么由衷的开心了。

就像回到了那场命运的对决。

“不，这种感觉很讨厌！我讨厌你…啊呜…讨厌…”观月心里防线的崩溃让他开始流泪，机械的重复着抗拒的话，但最终也融化在呻吟里。

“初舒服得都流水了。”不二的指尖滑过吐着前液的铃口，细嫩的触感让不二忍不住用指甲轻轻划过抠弄，引起观月变了调的哭腔。“不唔，没有，没有…很难受！啊哈…啊…”

“那我让你更难受一点吧。”不二将观月整个人翻过来，正对着自己，将那双雪白的长腿架起，让已经发红的穴口就这么暴露在眼前，而更令不二无法忽视的，是观月大腿内侧的一个小小的咬痕。  
“…”  
“啊！啊！不…不要再来了…咿…”观月被不二毫无预警的再次进入，比起之前的野性的姿势，正面被进入更令观月无法直视正在发生的事，无法从不二俊美的面庞上转移视线，又不愿承认自己身体的反应，更无法接受他居然会对男人起反应，和裕太如此，和不二周助也是如此，难道不二说的对，他原本就是这样的人，他会对男人动心，以前那些他嗤之以鼻的传闻都是真的。

“你的身体已经背叛了姐姐。”不二冰蓝的眼中带着审问一般的严肃，像神罚一样震慑得观月在不断沉浮的快感中升起一丝敬畏，可无论不二的表象多么庄严，他身下依旧做着淫秽又罪恶的事，让身下可怜的男人陷入理智与肉欲的挣扎之中。

神啊，原谅我…我背叛了教义…我背叛了我的宣誓。

“你的身体爱我，你的心还重要吗？”

“啊哈…啊…啊…”

“呐，你是我的对不对…”

叮…

一阵刺耳的铃声打断了不二的话，两人都被这阵铃声吸引走了注意力，观月突然来了力气，挣扎着想要挣脱自己的束缚，此时不二也看清了来电的人，是他的姐姐。

“你想接吗？”不二不怀好意地笑了，不二的笑容总是那么和煦，就像那个审判的神突然降临人间，可观月太了解那种笑背后的东西了，他疯狂的摇头，双腿夹紧不二的腰，“不行！不二…这是我们之间的事…不行。”

不二吻了一下观月细嫩的脸颊，像个温暖的恋人一样，对观月身体的鞭笞也停了下来。“有些事，问问长辈比较好呢，你说姐姐会不会祝福我们呢。”

“不二周助！你是不是疯了！”

是的，他是疯了，他无数次想过如果当初带着观月见爸爸妈妈的不是姐姐而是自己那该是什么样的，羞涩又礼貌的观会月挽着他向自己的父母打招呼，而他会很骄傲的像父母展示自己漂亮又聪明的男友，两个人一起得到家人的祝福…而不是…在一旁看着这一幕，不停的…不停的假笑！

大脑一堆浆糊似的，不二点下了接听的按钮，免提着放在观月耳边。

“亲爱的，在干什么？”由美子干净温柔的声音和不二很像，但音调更高一些，“初？喂？”

观月哆嗦着，犹豫着不知道到该不该开口，如果说他又能说什么。

“啊…”不二突然发难，掐住观月的腰狠狠地顶了一下，正好研磨在观月的敏感处，令心不在焉的观月无法抑制的叫出声。

“初？”

“由美…我没事…扭到…而已…”

“是不是又摔倒了，你想事情的时候总是不看路，我都说你多少次了…别人都说你聪明，但我知道你就是个小笨蛋。”

“…”观月突然不合时宜的笑了一下，一瞬间牵动的面部肌肉那么自然，毫无表演的成分，一种嫉妒的情绪冲上不二的大脑，让不二一瞬间产生把那部手机扔出去的冲动，但那会破坏他的好戏，不二转而想让那张脸笑不出来。

“大姐！”

“咦？周助也在啊。”

“我拉他陪我去打了会球，稍微占用一下，不介意吧。”

“周助你占用他的时间还少吗？我说什么了，我最宠你了你还不知道吗，小家子气。”

观月见他们姐弟俩很寻常的聊起来总算松了口气，至少不二没有想要告发自己的意思。观月闭上眼睛，不想一口气还没有喘顺，突然就感到身下的快感一波波涌动上来，整个人被不二突如其来的顶弄干得上上下下。

观月多希望自己能捂住自己的嘴，可已经被绑到麻木的双手做不了任何事，观月紧咬着下唇，呻吟虽然吞掉了，可变得粗重的喘息却无法抑制，“嗯…嗯…哈……”

“呼，大姐，姐夫的体力还是这么差呢，刚才还没陪我打一会就喘得厉害了。”不二面上笑嘻嘻的说这很平常的事，身下却一刻不放松，不仅不停的点燃着观月敏感的神经，还用一只手娴熟的揉捏着观月的下体，把要命的快感强行灌给说过无数次不想要的人，逼着观月慢慢接近了高潮的边缘。

“他从学生时代就打不过你，他崴伤是不是也是因为你这个调皮鬼，周助你不要太欺负小初了，还有小初你也别太宠他了。”

一边是不二身体上给予的快乐，一边是由美子天籁般的关怀，观月本止住的眼泪又开始收不住了，他本以为听着由美子的声音，再多的快感也会被自己对由美子的忠诚而击溃，但身体是这么真实，惧怕被由美子发现的危机感反而让他产生更隐密的快感，一阵要命的热流涌进小腹，在观月内心的挣扎和抗拒中冲了出来，如此痛苦的心情令观月在高潮的瞬间发出一声尖锐的哭声。

“初？你没事吧……”由美子关心的话如期而至，观月心虚到了极点，即使刚高潮过的身体虚弱极了，还是强撑着想要安抚由美子，而不二还在不依不饶的蚕食着观月最后的一点精神，用要把他捅穿的力道折磨着他。

泪水汩汩的流个不停，观月哆嗦着闭上眼又强迫自己睁开，感受着体内突然被灌入的温热体液，十分勉强的开口，“伤到的…很疼啊…所以…哭了…”

不二阴沉着脸，埋在观月的颈窝里释放自己的情感和欲望。观月艰难的扯出一个笑，“对了，由美，生日快乐…”不二摸索着按掉了电话，开始疯狂的亲吻观月，从锁骨，到脸颊再到眼帘和睫毛，最后绝望的咬他的唇，直到那双唇被吻到鲜红。

观月的眼神里终于没有光了，他不敢相信自己听着由美子的声音却因为不二周助而高潮了，这场闹剧就好像被由美子注视着发生一般，不二说的没有错，他背叛由美子了，他是个出轨的混蛋，勾引她弟弟们的罪人。

“初，你是我的对不对。”

“嗯…”观月气若游丝的答应着，他的回答让不二很高兴，但那副有气无力的样子又像刀一样刺痛着不二的心，为什么他们不能好好的在一起，好像谁都没有错，但似乎谁都错了。发泄后的不二突然清醒过来，抱起观月哆嗦着解开绑住他的皮带，抓住那双手，发现观月形状美好的手腕上多了两道被皮革磨伤的血痕，双臂也软软的没有骨头一般。

“动不了…对不起…”观月的声音轻极了，仿佛下一秒就要失去意识，不二亲吻着观月的手腕，“别和我说对不起…别说了…”豆大的泪滴落在观月脸上，观月疑惑了一下，眯起眼睛看了不二一眼后又闭上眼一动不动了。

“我果然还是没有那个勇气。”不二环住观月的脖子，一只手从后面按住他的头，把观月小小的脑袋整个埋进怀里。不二不停的自说自话，他不在乎观月能否听见，只是不停地说…

“你为什么要对我那么好啊！为什么要来看我的比赛！为什么要遇到姐姐…为什么怎么推都推不开你…为什么又怎么样都得不到你…呜呜…”不二的手臂收紧，勒得观月有点喘不过气，“咳咳，不二…好难受…”

“啊，我给你做饭好不好…”

“我要洗澡…”

“好，给亲爱的老婆大人洗干净，然后我们一起做饭吧，最好吃的芥末饼夹牛肉怎么样～”

“我没力气…和你玩过家家！”

“不要的话，那我们再做一次…”不二突然离远，睁开眼睛把观月吓得一缩，身体比意识优先反应过来，连内心都没有询问就忙点头答应了，这一串动作让那张神色危险的脸又在瞬间恢复了和煦。

今天姐姐不在家，不如就做一场和初是恋人的梦吧，梦醒了就当什么都没有发生。

呐，真的可以吗？

嘻嘻。


End file.
